


Basement.

by bluesmrs



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus searches for what his collegues wrote for the new song but instead finds something entirely different. Though he's happy anyway.<br/>(This work is in Russian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basement.

\- Нас точно не найдут?  
\- Точно. Ну хоть когда-нибудь вообще находили, а?  
  
Олли совершенно не успокоился после такого ответа. Нервно поглядывая на дверь, он нахмурился и сделал шаг назад, куда-то в темноту кладового помещения. Нет, конечно, они не первый раз были здесь с Марко, и не первый раз они здесь занимались совершенно не тем, зачем шли изначально. Но это не мешало Олли раздражаться по поводу вероятности быть замеченным.  
  
Марко закатил глаза, легко потянул к себе гитариста за плечи, поцеловал в лоб и, ухмыльнувшись, подтолкнул к заваленному вещами столу.  
  
\- Хватит уже параноить, Олли, - прошептал Марко, подсадил его на стол, скидывая бумаги, провода, пластиковую бутылку с остатками какого-то пойла и начиная расстегивать рубашку.  
\- Но ведь могут! - запротестовал Олли, вяло сопротивляясь. Он оперся о стол ладонью, второй перехватил запястье Марко и чуть оттолкнул. Поправил воротник, стянул галстук через голову и положил его на стол.  
\- Столько раз могли, и ничерта не случилось, - проворчал Марко, но все же остановился и внимательно на него посмотрел, чуть наклонился и перехватил взгляд серых глаз. - Ну чтоо такое?  
\- Мне тридцать шесть скоро, - возмущенно сказал Олли, вскидывая голову, попытался слезть со стола, но Марко фыркнул и только сильнее вжал его, шире разводя его колени, - и.. и у нас концерт через три дня.  
\- Я помню, что у тебя скоро день рождения, - Марко мурлыкнул, обнимая его за плечи, осторожно прижимая к себе напряженное тело, погладил его по спине, прошелся ладонью с нажимом по пояснице и, заставляя Олли чуть выгнуться, задрал его рубашку и прошелся пальцами над ремнем, - если ты, конечно, об этом. Я даже уже над подарком подумал..  
\- Я серьезно, - пробормотал Олли и, все-таки не удержавшись, коротко улыбнулся. - Какого вообще черта! Я жалуюсь тебе на то, что.. что все плохо! И.. я устал. И вообще. Я старый.  
  
Марко отстранился, кашлянул и выразительно на него посмотрел. В полоске света, выбивающейся из-за неплотно прикрытой двери сверкнули его глаза — зрачки не успели сузиться, и обычно яркие глаза показались совершенно черными.  
  
\- Ты старый? - уточнил Марко негромким, вкрадчивым голосом, на тон ниже. - Старый, значит? Все плохо?  
\- Да, - осторожно согласился Олли.  
\- Тогда всенепременно надо сделать хорошо, - Марко чуть наклонил голову набок, облизнул губы, оценивающе посмотрел на гитариста под собой, положил ладонь на его грудь и мягко нажал, заставляя Олли лечь на стол спиной. - А я, значит, молодой?  
\- Ты более наглый, - Олли насупился, но послушно лег и чуть подался вниз, потираясь о его пах, мгновенно краснея. Зажмурился на секунду, пытаясь унять участившееся дыхание, и снова хмуро посмотрел на Марко.  
\- Аа, так я молодой, наглый и у меня все хорошо, - Марко продолжил расстегивать рубашку Олли, пока тот задумался. - Прямо самовнушение какое-то.  
\- Перестань, - пробормотал Олли и со вздохом запрокинул голову. - Я несу чушь. Ведь все нормально.  
\- Почему ты в этом сомневаешься? - Марко мягко улыбнулся, наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, через несколько секунд отстранился, но гитарист обнял его за шею и продолжил целовать — жадно и немного требовательно.  
\- Потому что у меня скоро день рождения..  
\- Да-да, тебе тридцать шесть, ты старый и все плохо, - перебил его Марко.  
  
Олли мстительно ткнул его пальцем под ребра, и тот охнул.  
  
\- Нет. Потому что мы не трахались черт знает сколько.  
\- Ну вот, а как же с тем, что я молодой и наглый? - с обидой протянул Сааресто, тут же рассмеялся и наклонился, упираясь локтями в стол по обе стороны от головы Олли, снова поцеловал и подался бедрами вперед, медленно потираясь о него.  
  
В общем-то, Маркус совершенно не планировал заходить в кладовую. Он заехал на базу, чтобы забрать накарябанные Олли и Марко ноты и слова на вырванных из детской раскраски листках. Марко обещал, что они будут лежать на столе в студии.  
Листки Маркус увидел сразу, как, впрочем, и бутылку из-под пива, кулек конфет, разбросанные по дивану фантики и покачал головой. Странно, что горел ночник. Марко никогда не забывал выключать — ни аппаратуру, ни свет, и даже чайник умудрялся вытащить из розетки.  
Маркус оглядел ближайшие полки, покачал головой и недовольно цокнул языком — документы по поводу его записей исчезли. Вряд ли далеко, но Маркус был уже раздражен (полночи предстояло разбирать непонятные каракули двух полоумных друзей, да еще и эти самые друзья умудрились навести «порядок» на полках) и был намерен документы найти. Он, конечно, проверил — сначала разноцветные ящики, потом лежащие на журнальном столике папки, даже заглянул на холодильник.  
  
Убью, мысленно пообещал он, поправил наушник в ухе и завернул за угол, открыл дверь, ведущую вниз на лестницу, сощурился от яркого света висящих по бокам ламп, и спустившись, толкнул дверь в кладовку.  
  
Олли уже мог только нечленораздельно хныкать, стонать и вздрагивать под ним, вцепившись в стол, до побелевших костяшек. Глаза он крепко зажмурил и изредка кусал губу, все еще сдерживаясь, пытаясь не стонать в голос. На щеках даже в полутьме был заметен яркий румянец, чужое хриплое дыхание оглушало Марко, делало возбуждение совершенно нестерпимым, и все-таки ему еще удавалось держаться — замирая, отвлекаясь.  
  
Марко разглядывал его пьяным взглядом, гладил ладонью по напряженному животу, почти не дотрагиваясь до возбужденного члена, только изредка проходясь по нему снизу вверх, заставляя вздрагивать и выгибаться, сжиматься, из-за чего Марко постанывал сам, толкаясь вперед резче и сильнее.  
  
Он не услышал скрипа открывающейся двери, заторможенно понял, что стало светлее, и медленно поднял голову, не осознавая, что может быть причиной проникновения в темное помещение большего количества света.  
  
Большого труда стоило не замереть. Еще большего — продолжить двигаться, лаская Олли, отвлекая, держа в этом волшебном плену постоянного удовольствия, смешанного с легкой болью.  
  
В проеме двери стоял человек. Марко прищурился, понимая, что человеком был никто иной как Маркус. Маркус Капитан Каарлонен. Марко вполне мог еще выскользнуть из Олли, с грохотом стянуть его со стола и притвориться, что они искали здесь что-то. На совершение данного действия оставалось все меньше времени, потому что, кажется, Кэп уже начал привыкать к темноте и потянул руку вверх, вытащить наушники из ушей. Потому что Кэп медленно развернулся и посмотрел на них. Марко медленно сглотнул и подался бедрами вперед, под несколько другим углом, отчего Олли протяжно застонал, выгибаясь под ним и попытался приподняться.  
  
\- Шшшш, - выговорил Марко, поглаживая его, сглотнул и с тревогой посмотрел вниз, но Олли не открыл глаза, только наоборот, крепче зажмурился, глубоко вдохнув и подался вниз сам, насаживаясь на его член.  
  
У Маркуса в жизни никогда не было ситуаций, в которых он хотел бы, чтобы происходящее оказалось сном или галлюцинацией. До сегодняшнего дня и данного момента. Он невольно сделал шаг назад, вдохнул и замер, подавляя желание или заорать — что было бы крайне не по-мужски, наверное, или медленно, тем же путем, выйти из кладовки. Но его ноги отказались двигаться. Он медленно сунул руку в карман, выключая плеер и облизнул мгновенно пересохшие губы — услышав во внезапно оглушившей его тишине стон. Маркус перевел взгляд чуть ниже, наконец, заставляя себя посмотреть на распростертого под Марко человека.  
  
На столе, запрокинув слегка голову, вздрагивая в такт ритмичным движениям Марко, обхватывая его бедра своими, лежал Олли. Маркус на секунду закрыл глаза, чтобы потом их открыть и понять, что все происходящее не наваждение. Существовала, конечно, какая-то минимальная вероятность, что он свалился с лестницы, получил сотрясение, и все это ему снится, потому что он без сознания... но вряд ли бы тогда он столь ясно все видел, слышал и почти что ощущал.  
  
Марко, Олли. Маркус даже усмехнулся. Он догадывался довольно давно, но еще ни разу не видел ничего, подтверждавшего его догадки, ни поцелуев, ни даже случайных прикосновений. Но теперь все, что его друзья скрывали — наверняка, с таким трудом — оглушило его, и Маркус не мог решить, как нужно отреагировать. Ситуация начала невольно его возбуждать, хотя бы потому, что Олли до сих пор не знал о том, что кто-то стал свидетелем их секса с Марко, и по-прежнему громко, не стесняясь, постанывал и хныкал. Хотя бы потому, что несколько раз Маркус представлял себе их вдвоем, и сейчас это оказалось правдой. Хотя бы потому, что, черт побери, Маркус хотел этого сам. Но окончательно признаться себе в этом смог только сейчас.  
  
Марко снова поймал взгляд Капитана. И на этот раз сердце пропустило удар: кажется, в карих глазах клавишника мелькнул интерес. Даже.. что-то большее, чем интерес, и он перестал казаться испуганным. Марко медленно кивнул ему, не сводя с него глаз, хищно улыбнулся, проводя ладонью по животу и груди Олли, скользнул подушечкой большого пальца по влажным, слегка блестевшим в полутьме губам. Гитарист снова застонал и послушно приоткрыл рот, обхватывая губами его палец, скользя по нему языком.  
  
Маркус, кажется, даже вздрогнул от такого, и словно загипнотизированный сделал по направлению к ним несколько шагов, завороженно глядя на губы Олли. Марко только снова ухмыльнулся, подался вперед под несколько другим углом, заставляя Олли захлебнуться стоном, гитарист еще и вскинул руку, вцепляясь в его плечо, почти до боли сжимая.  
  
На щеках Капитана расцветал румянец, глаза лихорадочно блестели — Марко безошибочно распознавал такое знакомое ему самому возбуждение. За доли секунды, пока они играли с ним в переглядки, пока Марко придумывал сотни тысяч слов, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, пока прикидывал, какое действие тот предпримет. Все встало на свои места. Правда, сейчас было главное, чтобы Олли только не открыл глаза.  
  
Марко оценивающе скользнул взглядом по паху Капитана и облизнул губы. Тот сглотнул, потянувшись к ремню, почти неслышно щелкнул пряжкой, медленно расстегнул молнию и снял джинсы, пряжка тихо стукнула о пол.  
  
\- Хочешь? - вкрадчиво-тихо, почти одними губами спросил Марко. Капитан поднял на него абсолютно затуманенные глаза. И если еще несколько минут назад в них и было сомнение, то сейчас плескалось безумие.  
  
Марко чуть сильнее запрокинул Олли голову, продолжая ласкать его, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме всепоглощающего удовольствия. И чуть прикрыл глаза, давая Маркусу еще немного времени, чтобы все-таки решиться, искоса поглядывая на него, чуть замедляя свои движения.  
  
Маркус колебался еще с минуту, разглядывал Олли, вслушивался в звуки, завороженно смотрел на Марко. Ничто из происходящего в голове не укладывалось, но становилось стремительно все равно. Все равно на последствия, на то, что будет «потом», да и будет ли что-то, Маркуса волновало слабо. Он стянул белье ниже, неожиданно для себя чувствуя, как жарко лицу, и как перехватывает дыхание от яркого возбуждения, провел ладонью по груди Олли, надеясь, что тот не заметит разницы, скользнул на его плечо, шею, обвел пальцами подбородок, Олли только хныкнул, вздрагивая на очередное движение Сааресто, и Маркусу просто сорвало крышу.  
  
Он чуть сильнее запрокинул его голову, провел пальцем по губам, заставляя открыть рот, и подался бедрами вперед, касаясь влажных губ головкой члена. Олли слабо дернулся, сглатывая, с трудом, открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился, вскинул руку, вцепляясь в футболку Маркуса, попытался вытолкнуть член изо рта языком, но, когда Марко плотнее обхватил его член, чуть резче лаская, Олли сдавленно застонал и почти расслабился, только продолжая слегка тянуть Маркуса за футболку.  
  
Марко мгновенно наклонился, вжимая Олли в стол, уже лаская успокаивающе-медленно, перехватил руку Маркуса, заставляя положить ее Олли на плечо. Будто разрешая. Капитан чуть наклонился, и чуть подался бедрами вперед. Чертов гитарист обхватывал его член губами, скользя по стволу языком, и даже пытаясь приподнимать голову. Правда, он слегка задыхался, захлебывался стонами, но это добавляло совершенно охренительных ощущений, которых Маркус в своей жизни еще не испытывал. Он вообще был крайне традиционным. Был. Маркус поднял голову, закусив губу и закрыв глаза, и через секунду почувствовал, что его целуют. Он вскинулся, прерывая поцелуй, и ошеломленно посмотрел на Сааресто. Тот бесцеремонно притянул его снова, надавливая на затылок, целуя жестко и довольно больно, прикусывая губы, и Маркус отрешенно услышал свой собственный стон.  
  
Он кончил через несколько минут, практически не двигаясь, ему вполне хватало умелого — неужели Маркус так и подумал? - языка и одной только мысли, что ему отсасывает гитарист их группы, и почти сразу же отстранился, обхватывая свой член, выплескиваясь на грудь Олли, потерянно-разочарованно застонал, теряя ощущение влажного жаркого рта. Слегка пошатнулся, посмотрел на Марко, который сам балансировал на грани оргазма, и, постаравшись быстро натянуть белье, и джинсы, уже даже не застегивая, встал на колени, медленно приподнял голову Олли и, замерев на несколько секунд, наклонился и поцеловал его, закрывая глаза, успевая выговорить только: «Спасибо»  
Было странно чувствовать свой собственный вкус на его губах, хотя более странным был вообще этот поцелуй. Олли не сопротивлялся, только хрипло дышал, постанывая в его губы и все еще вздрагивал.  
  
Это самый сумасшедший секс в его жизни.  
  
Марко завороженно разглядывал целующихся Олли и Маркуса, подавляя волну ревности, и толкнулся в Олли резче, уже не сдерживаясь, лаская его, и буквально вбивая в жалобно скрипнувший стол, доводя себя до оргазма. Олли через несколько секунд вскрикнул, слегка отталкивая Маркуса и, выгнувшись, вздрогнув всем телом, кончил Марко в ладонь, напряженно чуть сгибаясь и тут же бессильно откидываясь назад, запрокидывая голову и продолжая невольно подаваться бедрами вверх. Марко уткнулся в его плечо, вдыхая его запах.  
  
Через какое-то время — кажется, вечность, - Марко все же поднял голову и поглядел на Маркуса, устало улыбаясь. Отстранился, выскальзывая из Олли, подтянул гитариста к себе, мокро поцеловал его и вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну. Теперь ты знаешь. Наш маленький секрет, - Марко хитро улыбнулся и поглядел на отчаянно красного, но тем не менее довольного клавишника.  
\- Маленький, - хрипло выговорил Олли, прикрывая глаза, облизывая припухшие и чуть онемевшие губы. - Вы, блядь, обо мне не думали?  
\- У него все плохо и ему тридцать шесть, - заговорщическим тоном доложил Марко и тут же поцеловал попытавшегося возмутиться Олли.  
\- Нда? - Маркус мотнул головой и потер ладонью лицо. - Я...  
\- Ты уверен, что ты хочешь что-либо сейчас говорить? - Марко немного нахмурился и посмотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову набок.  
Маркус покачал головой.  
\- Я хочу это повторить, - признался он и развел руками. - Откуда я знал, что у нас в группе есть грязные извращенцы, которые меня соблазнят?  
Марко сдавленно фыркнул и хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Сначала доберемся до дома. Хотя бы до моего.  
\- Олли, - Маркус неловко протянул руку, провел пальцами по его губам, не зная, что сказать.  
Вместо ответа тот просто потянул его к себе и ухмыльнулся, разглядывая — в кои-то веки — румянец не на своих щеках.  
  
Марко хмыкнул и выпрямился, оглядываясь в поисках одежды.  
Это действительно был самый сумасшедший секс в его жизни, и Марко планировал не только его повторить. Но и внести что-то новое. Еще более — сумасшедшее.  
  
\- Да, кстати, - Маркус прищурился и посмотрел на него, помогая Олли сползти со стола. - Где документы в зеленой папке? Зря я что ли сюда спускался?


End file.
